sd_smashfandomcom-20200213-history
Blank Fan Fic Entry: Silverism X Verdun
Blank's Fan Fic Entry: Silverism x Verdun In this Fan Fic Verdun is of legal age. it was an unusual day in the realm of SD. The inhabitants were, as expected, still in a state of complete dismay after the unexpected resignation of both the former Lord, Pootypie, and the twice former Knight, Tewks. The public house of #real-talk, in particular, was oddly popular due to discussions about the former nobles and their respective reasons for resigning and replacements for them respectively. As the rest of the nobles were discussing Pootypie's aforementioned replacement, the Baron (NocturnalQuill~Verge Vindicated) asked his fellow nobles to nominate a replacement Lord. Two knights, the newly promoted Verdun and the already established Silverism, privately discussed the matter outside the realm in the no man's land that is their direct messages. After a short conversation and a couple of lewd images they concluded that their fellow knight (Comic Vito) would be the ideal replacement, commenting on his comedic charm and unpredictability. Soon after, Verdun approached NocturnalQuill~Verge Vindicated in the realm of #spirit-board and announced that he and Silverism had privately discussed the matter and had decided to nominate Comic Vito. Subsequently NocturnalQuill~Verge Vindicated set up a ballot in the house of #mod-polls in which no other knight was nominated than Comic Vito and thus he won in a landslide. Comic Vito ultimately gave a heart felt speech to his fellow nobles, nobles which had just become his subordinates. During the speech the new Lord addressed the two nobles that had previously nominated him for the role; whilst simultaneously, mislabelling the pair as a couple. In reaction to this the pair of nobles turned maroon in a flushed state and make awkward eye contact with one another. Mumbling a few phrases in resemblance of 'It's not what it looks like' and 'What? *pssh* No..'. Both knowing deep down how they both felt. After a few minutes of pain-staking awkwardness Silverism decided to make a move and ask Verdun on a date... Unsurprisingly Verdun agreed with Silverism's proposition and they went their separate ways to get ready to go out on their date, hardly containing themselves. Within the hour, Silverism was knocking at Verdun's door with a blue tuxedo on. Verdun prompted his date to stop knocking with an acknowledging shout. 'Give me a minute!' he yelled loud enough for Silverism to hear. Then along came a series of bangs and crashes as Verdun fell down the stairs. Silverism anxiously opened the door and rapidly rushed in to see if Verdun was okay. 'I'm fine' said Verdun#, picking himself up off the floor. 'Are you sure you still want to go?' Silverism inquired. 'I'm fine, honestly. Let's go then' Verdun said, ushering Silverism out of the door. 'Woah! Look at this place!' exclaimed Verdun, gazing at an enormous Chateau. Silverism found a space for his car, and escorted Verdun out of the car, and walked him to the door. They entered the towering palace to the biggest venue Verdun had ever seen! 'Is all this for me?' thought Verdun. Verdun and Silverism sat down and ordered an expensive bottle of champagne. 'You do know how to treat your men well' quipped Verdun. throughout the course of the night, the couple carried on in this manner; each making quips as the opportunity approached and dining in a divine manner. But it was time for the pair to leave (after splitting the extremely hefty bill) and although Silverism was pessimistic that the night was ending, Verdun still had a few tricks up his sleeve. As they arrived at Verdun's house again, Verdun stepped out of the car as Silverism stayed and peered on into the night sky. Verdun turned around and said 'Aren't you going to join me for a nightcap?' in a joking manner. Silverism blushed, he couldn't say no to spending time with Verdun. They entered Verdun's home. Verdun told Silverism to stay on the couch whilst he fixes him a drink. Silverism complied and sat down. Within mere moments Verdun returned with two drinks and hands one to Silverism. They drank in silence for a little while, as if they were telepathically communicating but when they finish Silverism told Verdun he had to go to which Verdun responded with a final quip: 'Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?'. They kiss passionately, the first kiss Silverism had had since, well since Avonire. The End. Category:Blog